Promise me, Ned
by xxitisbluexx
Summary: Se dice a sí mismo que no hay razón alguna para sospechar de la forma en que lo hace; aunque eso es una mentira. Él lo sabe, lo ha sabido en lo más profundo de su corazón desde hace tiempo. Los Dioses le han dado una y mil pistas; se han empecinado en unir a una loba con un dragón. Ned lo sabe, pero desea no haberlo sabido jamás; porque ahora tiene un secreto más para guardar. AU.


**Todo es propiedad de George R. R. Martin**

* * *

 **A/N:** Primera vez que escribo desde el POV de Ned, ¡espero que haya salido bien!

* * *

 **I**

«Prométemelo.»

La voz de Lyanna Stark era lo primero que Ned oía por las mañanas, antes de romper su ayuno y lo último que recordaba antes de dormir. Había noches en que volvía a soñar con ella; no con su tiempo felices en Invernalia, cuando eran niños, sino con la última vez que la vio; soñaba con el aroma a rosas y sangre que llenaba la habitación, con su hermana postrada en una cama, su piel brillando de sudor por la fiebre; soñaba con el miedo que había en sus ojos grises, su voz débil como un susurro, y con la sonrisa de alivio que ella le había regalado cuando él le dio su palabra, justo antes de que la muerte se la llevara.  
Esa era una de esas noches, y Ned despertó de su pesadilla con un miedo que le calaba todos los huesos, y el sudor frío bajando por su frente. Rápidamente salió de su recamara y caminó por los pasillos. Cada parte de su cuerpo le gritaba lo mismo.

«El niño —Ned abrió la puerta de la recamara con cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido—. Tengo que ver al niño.»

Jon dormía tranquilamente bajo las pieles de la cama, su chimenea permanecía encendida, calentando toda la habitación. Ned dejó salir un suspiro de alivio al verlo allí. El niño no corría peligro alguno, pero él siempre se sentía mejor cuando se aseguraba que estaba bien; que crecía sano y fuerte.  
Ned recordaba las palabras de Lyanna cada día de su vida; pero cuando no lo hacía, solo le bastaba ver el rostro de Jon para pensar en ella de nuevo.

Regresó a su recamara totalmente tranquilo, con pasos suaves y delicados y se recostó en la cama con un lento suspiro. A su lado, su señora esposa dormía pacíficamente, sin percatarse de nada. Ned puso su gran mano sobre el estómago abultado, y acarició el vientre que protegía a su próximo hijo, su segundo hijo. Lady Catelyn estaba más que feliz con la noticia. Cada día rezaba a los Siete, pidiendo que el bebé nazca sano, y que ella sobreviva al parto. A Ned se le helaba la sangre de solo pensar que su señora esposa podría tener el mismo destino que su hermana, así que procuraba pedir por ella a sus Dioses, los Antiguos.

 _"—Sansa —le había dicho ella un día, cuando volvió de rezar—. Es una niña, puedo sentirlo dentro de mí. Quiero llamarla Sansa."  
_  
Él habría querido esperar hasta el nacimiento para nombrar al bebé, pero en ese momento simplemente asintió con una sonrisa. Su señora esposa estaba totalmente extasiada de tener una niña, y él secretamente anhelaba una pequeña con cabello rojizo y ojos azules, idéntica a su madre Tully. Ned también deseaba una niña con rasgos Stark, parecida a él, aunque sabía que los Dioses pronto lo bendecirían con más hijos; estaba tan seguro de eso que ya había decidido el nombre que llevaría. Arya; la llamaría Arya.

Ned cerró los ojos y volvió a dormir. Esta vez, soñó con una niña alegre que correteaba por los pasillos del castillo; una niña de cabello oscuro y ojos grises que lo llamaba _"padre"._

* * *

 **II**

Una vez que su señora esposa estuvo dormida profundamente sobre su cama, tomó a la bebé en brazos y caminó hasta el salón donde estaban sus hijos.  
Los niños estaban sentados oyendo historias de la nodriza Tata y cuando lo vieron entrar, se levantaron con un chillido de alegría y corrieron hacia él. Ned se sentó para estar a menor altura, y descubrió la manta que rodeaba a la recién nacida, permitiendo que ellos vieran su rostro.  
—Conozcan a su nueva hermana —les dijo con una sonrisa—. Arya.

Robb hizo una mueca de decepción porque ansiaba un hermano – _otro hermano_ – con el que poder jugar a los caballeros, pero sonrió cuando su padre le dijo que Arya también podría jugar con él, que podía ser la princesa que necesita ser rescatada. A Sansa se la veía casi tan feliz como a Lady Catelyn; la niña no dejaba de hablar de cómo le compartiría sus muñecas a su nueva hermana, como le enseñaría a bailar y a cantar. Pero Jon permanecía de pie, con sus ojos puestos en la bebé, totalmente callado.  
— ¿Qué sucede, Jon? —Ned le preguntó.  
El niño siguió mirándola durante un buen rato, antes de alzar su vista hacia él y responder.  
—Ella tiene el cabello oscuro, y los ojos grises —dijo—. Como yo.  
El corazón de Ned se encogió ante sus palabras. Jon siempre fue diferenciado de sus hermanos –hijos legítimos– por el trato hosco que le daba Lady Catelyn, y por los rasgos Tully de Robb y Sansa. Ahora había llegado alguien que era más Stark que Tully, y tal vez eso haría que él ya no se sienta tan solo.  
— ¿Puedo sostenerla?  
Ned miro a los ojos de Jon y se tomó un segundo para pensarlo, antes de asentir suavemente. Colocó a la recién nacida en los brazos del niño, y mantuvo su mano bajo la cabeza de Arya en todo momento, para ayudarlo a sostenerla de forma correcta.  
Los ojos de Arya estaban abiertos como los pétalos de las rosas azules durante el invierno, y solamente miraban a Jon. Sus pequeños brazos regordetes apuntaron en dirección al rostro del niño, como si quisiera abrazarlo, pero solamente se sostuvieron unos segundos en el aire antes de caer en su lugar. Entonces, la bebé cerró sus ojos y cayó dormida en los brazos de Jon, como si ese fuese el lugar más seguro; el lugar al que pertenecía.

Incluso cuando Ned volvió a tomar en brazos a Arya, Jon seguía mirándola. Le daba una mirada llena de sentimientos, una mirada tan cálida que podría derretir la nieve; una mirada que a los ojos de Ned se veía como una sola cosa: _amor._

* * *

 **III**

Llevaba flores a la cripta de Lyanna siempre que podía. Generalmente lo hacía por las mañanas o cuando el sol caía, para poder tomarse el tiempo que quisiera sin que nadie le moleste.  
Esta vez lo hace por la tarde, cuando el sol está es su punto más alto. Baja la escalera en espiral y camina a través de los pasillos en total silencio. Es en la cripta de Lyanna, a unos pocos metros, cuando nota que no está solo.  
— ¡Siete infiernos! —maldice, dejando caer las flores al suelo.

La risita de Arya es la única respuesta que recibe antes de que la niña de cinco salga de detrás de una de las estatuas. Jon sale segundos después, cabizbajo como si hubiese siendo atrapado cometiendo un crimen.  
— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —Ned pregunta, con voz suave y cariñosa.  
—Nos escondemos —Jon responde.  
— ¿Se esconden? —Arya tiene dos personas de las cuales esconderse: su madre y su Septa; pero Jon jamás se ha ocultado de alguien— ¿De quién?  
— ¡Del Otro!  
Arya lo dice con emoción, reprimiendo una risa, pero a él se le hiela la sangre, y un frío baja por su espalda.  
—Los Otros no existen —responde—, ya no más. Se extinguieron hace miles de años.  
Ned sabe que va a tener que hablar con la nodriza para que deje de contarles esas historias de terror, que aún hoy hacen temblar a algunos hombres.  
Jon se acerca aún más, y levanta las flores del suelo.  
—Toma, padre —le dice, y a él se le encoge el corazón porque esas flores estaban destinadas a Lyanna.  
—Ven, dejémoslas donde pertenecen.

Ned lleva a los niños justo delante de la cripta. Jon ni siquiera alcanza a colocar las flores en las manos de piedra, así que él tiene que alzarlo en brazos. Cuando el niño está frente al rostro inmóvil de su madre, Ned siente un viento frío que le atraviesa cada uno de sus huesos, y tiembla suavemente.  
—Vamos, Jon —Arya le dice, tomándolo de la mano—. Tenemos que seguir jugando.  
¿Jugando? ¿De eso se trataba? ¿Esconderse allí era parte de un juego de niños?  
Ned quiere hablar con ellos, decirles que ese es un lugar sagrado y que merece ser tratado con respeto, pero antes de que pueda abrir la boca, Robb sale de uno de los tantos túneles de la cripta, totalmente cubierto en harina, y pidiendo por sangre.  
— ¡Vamos! —Arya grita, sonriendo— ¡El Otro nos va a atrapar!

La niña se echa a correr entre risas y chillidos, y Jon la sigue en todo momento. Incluso cuando se perdieron a lo lejos de los túneles, envueltos en la oscuridad parcial del lugar, sus manos seguían entrelazadas.  
Ned suspira suavemente, meneando su cabeza con dulzura. Comienza a hacer su camino de regreso al castillo, y cuando voltea a darle una última mirada a la estatua de Lyanna, casi le parece ver una sonrisa en su rostro de piedra.

* * *

 **IV**

Arya quiere aprender a blandir una espada. No era más que una niña de cuatro cuando comenzó a sentarse fuera del castillo solo para observar a Robb y Jon pelear con las espadas de madera, y ahora que su sexto día del nombre había llegado pocos días atrás, había comenzado a insistir en aquello.  
Lady Catelyn fue inquebrantable con su opinión. Ella podría dejar que su hija juegue con su hermano y correteé y manche sus vestidos con lodo; pero jamás permitiría que la niña sea entrenada en el arte de la guerra.

Ned piensa en Lyanna; como su hermana solía pelear con él a escondidas de su padre, y como disfrutaba de cabalgar, a pesar del dolor que le dejaba en los músculos después. Arya parece tener mucho de su tía en ella, mucha _sangre de lobo_ corriendo por sus venas.  
Es en un día extrañamente tranquilo cuando pasa junto a los establos y lo oye: los sonidos de pelea, el canto de dos espadas chocando, y pequeñas risas ahogadas.  
Ned observa con cuidado y descubre a Arya y Jon peleando con dos espadas de madera. Jon corrige una y otra vez su postura, y ríe cuando Arya tiene que dejar caer la espada porque no soporta su peso.  
Ned sabe que debe decir algo, que debe reprender a su hija por desobedecer a su madre, pero la risa de Arya y Jon llega con fuerza a sus oídos y lo empuja a desistir. Todavía oye el sonido de la felicidad de los niños cuando hace su camino de regreso al castillo. Decide enfocarse en eso en vez de pensar en el castigo que le dará Lady Catelyn a su hija cuando la descubra; en vez de pensar en que las cosas no acaban bien cuando nacen en secreto, envueltas en clandestinidad.

* * *

 **V**

Siempre que miraba a Sansa la encontraba perfectamente peinada y con su vestido impecable, entonando dulces canciones de amor o practicando sus labores de aguja. Toda una dama. Arya, por el contrario, siempre fue un misterio. Jamás se podría saber dónde estaba, si estaba hablando con los mozos de cuadra o jugando con los demás niños, los hijos de los sirvientes; si estaba sentada sobre la rama de un árbol, observando las afueras del castillo, o buscando insectos entre la tierra. Siempre se las arregla para tener una nueva aventura; y siempre regresa con una marca en ella que lo prueba: una rasgadura en su vestido, una mancha de lodo, raspones en la rodilla, o un sarpullido en su cuerpo. Pero esta vez era diferente, muy diferente.

Arya había caído mientras escalaba una de las torres del castillo. Estaba totalmente inconsciente sobre su cama, con los ojos cerrados. Lady Catelyn no se había separado de su lado en lo que llevaba dormida: tres días y dos noches. Ned intentaba persuadirla para que duerma en su propia recamara, y se llene el estómago con una comida caliente, pero ella siempre se echaba a llorar, repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez.

 _"—No puedo —sollozaba—. Que los Dioses me perdonen, Ned, no puedo, ¿y si se muere mientras duermo?, ¿y si se muere?, ¿y si se muere?"_

Él apenas si entraba a la recamara de Arya, no podía soportar ver a su niña de ocho –aquella que siempre estaba tan llena de energía– tan quieta, como si ya estuviese muerta; pero rezaba sin descanso a los Viejos Dioses, rogando por su salvación.  
En el quinto día, fue directo hacia el bosque de Dioses en busca de Jon. El muchacho había estado allí desde que Arya cayó, rezando por ella. Se iba bien temprano, luego de romper su ayuno y solamente regresaba por las tardes para poder bañarse. Apenas si cenaba algo antes de regresar; se instalaba allí y rezaba hasta que se dormía, a veces con los dedos de su mano todavía entrelazados. Ned también quería que él duerma en su recamara, pero Jon era tan firme como Lady Catelyn.

—Padre —Jon alzó su vista hacia él, pero un segundo después estaba rezando nuevamente, con sus ojos cerrados. Rezaba con tanta fuerza que casi parecía que le dolía.  
Ned se arrodilló frente a él y le hizo detenerse. Le tomó el rostro entre sus manos, y cuando Jon volvió a abrir los ojos, estaban rojos y llenos de lágrimas.  
—Estoy rezando, padre —dijo, con la voz llena de dolor—. He rezado día y noche a los Viejos Dioses para que Arya despierte.  
Ned no pudo contenerse más, y se echó a llorar. Jon se incorporó dando un salto hacia atrás; se alejó de él como si quemara y lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, pálido como un fantasma.  
—No —fue un susurro tan bajo que apenas salió de su boca se lo llevó el viento, pero él sí lo oyó— ¿Ella ha…?  
Jon no pudo continuar su frase, cayó de rodillas al suelo y se tapó la boca para no vomitar. Ned volvió a acercarse a él, mientras sollozaba. Esta vez, cuando lo miró a los ojos, se aseguró de que el muchacho vea la enorme sonrisa que portaba.  
—Los Viejos Dioses han respondido a nuestras plegarias —le dijo—. Arya ha despertado.

* * *

 **VI**

La primera vez que Lady Catelyn encontró a Arya durmiendo en la recamara de Jon, estalló en ira. Había tomado a su hija por el brazo, regresándola a su propia habitación, diciéndole que era allí donde debería de estar.

 _"—Madre, he tenido una pesadilla —la niña de cinco había llorado, no queriendo ceder—. Tengo miedo, y quiero ir con Jon."  
_  
Pero su señora esposa no había hecho caso alguno, y la obligó a dormir sola en su recamara. Ned pensaba que ya debía ser tiempo de que su hija deje de lado sus miedos, porque no iba a ser una niña para toda la vida, pero no veía nada de malo en que ella busque consuelo en Jon.

 _"—Por todos los Dioses, Catelyn —en esa ocasión habían tenido una discusión—. Son solamente niños, déjalos en paz. Ellos siempre han sido cercanos."_

Eso era totalmente cierto. Arya siempre corría hacia Jon: cuando tenía una pesadilla, iba hacia su recamara y él la calmaba y le cantaba para hacerla dormir nuevamente; cuando se lastimaba o peleaba con Sansa era Jon quien intentaba hacerla reír nuevamente; y cuando tenía que esconderse de la Septa Mordane él la ayudaba y decía no haberla visto.

Pero Arya ya no era una niña de cinco, su décimo día del nombre había llegado hace poco. Aun así, allí estaba, recostada en la cama junto a Jon. Ambos estaban profundamente dormidos. Arya descansaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de Jon, y él la abrazaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo, como si alguien fuera a arrebatarla de su lado. A los pies de la cama, Nymeria y Ghost también dormían, casi tan unidos como sus amos.

Ned se queda parado sobre la puerta durante un minuto, totalmente atónito, olvidando por completo la razón por la cual fue a la recamara de Jon en primer lugar.

Como si percibiera su presencia, Arya comienza a removerse entre sueños, gimiendo y frunciendo el ceño. Jon no tarda en envolverla en un abrazo, en forma inconsciente y natural, y Ned se obliga a sí mismo a retirarse de allí, antes de que más pensamientos lleguen a su cabeza. Apoya su espalda contra la pared de piedra y cierra sus ojos, mientras masajea sus sienes.  
—Ellos son cercanos, eso es todo —se susurra a sí mismo, tiene que convencerse a sí mismo de aquello—. Siempre han sido cercanos.

* * *

 **VII**

Sus sospechas se confirman en una mañana tan gris como el lobo del estandarte de la Casa Stark. Una tormenta se avecinaba, así que ni siquiera supo por qué estaba caminando hacia el bosque de Dioses; algo en su cuerpo se lo pidió, e incluso antes de entrar, sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda.  
Las suaves risas fue lo primero que oyó; luego un sonido más dulce y húmedo, como los que hacían dos personas cuando se besaban. Ned quedó petrificado en su lugar, detrás de un grueso tronco negro, oculto como un fantasma. No se atrevía a mirar, y antes de que lo supiera, sus ojos estaban cerrado y sus pensamientos rogaban a todos y cada uno de los Dioses.

«No, no, no —con cada súplica, sentía que le costaba más respirar—. Por favor, no.»

Entonces, las risas se detuvieron y lo que llegó a sus oídos fueron voces claras e irreconocibles.  
—Espera un poco, Arya.  
—Oh, vamos, Jon.  
—Alguien puede venir.  
—No hay nadie aquí más que tú y yo.  
—Y los Viejos Dioses, ellos nos están observando.  
—Pues ninguno de ellos puede hablar, así que pueden observar todo lo que quieran.

Las piernas de Ned tiemblan, y no sabe que es lo que lo sostiene, pero no cae. Un hombre solamente podía ser valiente cuando tenía miedo, y los Dioses lo ayudaran, él estaba aterrorizado. Ya sabe la respuesta, siete infiernos, su corazón ha sabido la respuesta desde hace mucho tiempo, pero su cabeza siempre encontraba una nueva excusa para negar aquello que no quería admitir.

La conversación secreta lo había derrumbado, pero nada lo preparó para lo que vio cuando asomó su cabeza por detrás del tronco. Jon y Arya se abrazaban de la misma forma que lo habían hecho siempre; pero ahora también se estaban besando. No un beso casto en la frente, uno profundo y lleno de amor en los labios; un beso lleno de pasión y necesidad; un beso fundido en fuego.  
—Te he extrañado —es lo único que Arya le dice a Jon, antes de volver a conectar sus labios, y en ese momento Ned sabe que no es la primera vez que sucede aquello.

No sabe cómo, pero sus pies se mueven en forma automática y lo llevan lejos de allí, en total silencio. Ya está cerca de la entrada al castillo, cuando siente que no puede soportarlo más; se mete al interior del establo, cae de rodillas al suelo y vomita. Las arcadas que salen de su boca son sonoras y fuertes, pero no logran acallar sus pensamientos, sus lamentos.

«Dioses ¿por qué? —su cuerpo se siente cansado, como si hubiese luchado mil guerras— ¿por qué?, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué?»

La imagen de su beso llega de nuevo a su mente, pero esta vez logra contiene sus ganas de vomitar nuevamente. Su mente comienza a trabajar en una y mil excusas –tal y como lo había hecho desde el primer momento en que comenzó a sospechar–, tratando de explicar eso: que aún eran niños, que no sabían lo que hacían; oh Dioses, ellos no tenían la menor idea de lo que habían hecho. Pero ya no eran niños, ya no más. A Ned le gustaría echarle la culpa a Jon, decir que él había corrompido a su hermana –Dioses, aquella niña a la que llamaba _hermanita_ –, pero Arya es una mujer de diez y cuatro ahora, y tuvo su primer sangrado varias lunas atrás; ella sabe. Eso es lo peor de todos: ambos saben perfectamente lo que hacen.

«Lo siento, Lya.»

Ned escucha sus propios sollozos, aunque no está seguro de cuando comenzó a llorar.

«Oh, Dioses. Perdóname Lya, por favor perdóname.»

Los Dioses le habían enviado muchas señales, pero Ned no supo evitar que _una loba y un dragón_ vuelvan a enamorarse. Pero había una cosa que sí iba a evitar. Ned se incorporó con sus piernas aun temblando. Limpió su boca con el dorso de su mano y caminó hacia el interior del castillo jurándose a sí mismo –y a los Viejos Dioses– que la historia no volvería a repetirse.

* * *

 **VIII**

Todos y cada uno de los habitantes del castillo se sorprenden cuando Ned anuncia el matrimonio entre la menor de sus hijas y la cabeza de la Casa Dayne, Lord Edric. Arya no lo toma a bien, tal y como esperaba. Ella se niega a comer, diciendo que prefiere morir de hambre a casarse y abandonar su hogar. Al tercer día su cuerpo pierde las fuerzas y ella se desmaya. Toma un par de días más, muchos gritos y miles de lágrimas, pero Lady Catelyn la obliga a dejar de comportarse como una niña y volver a comer. Jon está en el salón junto a ellos cuando Arya prueba su primer bocado de comida después de mucho tiempo, y a pesar de que sabe que aquello significa su rendición, él sonríe al verla recuperar las fuerzas.

Ni siquiera hablan de eso. Robb, Bran y Rickon fueron testigos de cada una de las discusiones que tuvieron madre e hija y cuando ambas están en la misma habitación no se atreven a decir nada. Sansa tampoco dice nada, aunque por una razón diferente: ella está celosa de que Arya sea la primera en casarse; después de todo, ella es la mayor. Jon no ha hablado desde que supo la noticia, y también parece reacio a mirar a nadie más que Arya; la mira día y noche, la observa con intensidad, como si quisiera grabar su rostro en su memoria, porque sabe que jamás volverá a verla de nuevo. Arya no le devuelve la mirada, las pocas veces que lo hizo estalló en un llanto silencioso y desgarrador que sus hermanos apenas si entendían, pero que Ned comprendía a la perfección.

 _"—Por favor, padre, no me obligues —le había suplicado una y otra vez, con el rostro empapado en lágrimas—. Prometo que seré una buena dama, incluso me portaré mejor que Sansa, pero no me obligues."_

Lady Catelyn es la única que parece medianamente satisfecha, feliz de que su hija acepte su destino como una buena mujer. Ella está encantada con la elección que él hizo para Arya, aunque le confiesa que esperaba poder casarla con el hijo menor del rey Robert, Tommen. Ned no dice nada, aunque en su cabeza sabe que eso no iba a suceder jamás. Podría enviar a su hija menor lejos de su hogar, pero jamás la casaría con un Lannister. Ya la había castigado lo suficiente.

Ned pasa el resto de los días encerrado en las criptas, o en su recamara. Ni siquiera intenta mantener a Arya y Jon alejados el uno del otro; él sabe que quieren despedirse. Al menos puede concederle eso.

Arya parte hacia Campoestrella en un día de tormenta, escoltada por sus hombres más fieles.  
Si uno iba a quitarle la vida a un hombre, tenía un deber para con él y era mirarlo a los ojos y escuchar sus últimas palabras; pero Ned ya le había quitado la vida a su hija – _a su pequeña lobo_ – y apenas si pudo abrazarla y besarle la frente antes de que ella suba al carruaje y se marche de Invernalia.

Ghost aúlla durante toda la noche, envuelve el castillo en aullido de dolor y tristeza. Su señora esposa le ordena que lo ate, lo encierre o simplemente lo mate, pero que lo haga callar de una vez. Ned sabe que no será tan fácil; sabe que Invernalia ha perdido a Arya y Nymeria; sabe que el lobo albino no lo olvidará, y que el corazón de Jon tenía un vacío ahora.

* * *

 **IX**

Jon demora una luna en decirle que quiere vestir el negro. Ned quiere negarse, sabiendo que no había más que frío y muerte allí, pero ya había intervenido lo suficiente en el destino de _sus hijos_ , así que le dio su consentimiento. Su corazón le duele cuando comprende que Jon ama tanto a Arya que prefiere no volver a tomar una mujer en su vida, luego de haberla perdido.

Su hermano Benjen está allí para mostrarle el camino hacia el Muro e incluso él se sorprende al ver a su sobrino tan frívolo y carente de vida.  
Jon apenas si lo mira antes de partir, le dedica una fría mirada sin emoción alguna, y lo llama _"my lord"_. Ned sabe que el muchacho lo odia, él sabe que Jon jamás va a perdonarlo por lo que le hizo.

—Vamos hacia el Castillo Negro, ese será tu nuevo hogar —Benjen Stark le dice a su sobrino, antes de atravesar las puertas de Invernalia.  
Ned sabe que aquello es una mentira. Jon no tenía más un hogar; lo había perdido el mismo día en que Arya se marchó.

* * *

 **X**

A veces deseaba que Rhaegar Targaryen hubiera vencido. Jon habría nacido cómo un hijo legítimo; aún tendría sangre de lobo corriendo por sus venas, pero sería primo de Arya y podría haberse casado con ella. Lady Catelyn hubiera estado más que feliz en unir a su hija con el heredero al trono de hierro.  
Ned sabía que había hecho lo correcto, lo que el honor demandaba, pero eso no ayudaba a su insomnio y las pesadillas que lo hacían despertar envuelto en sudor. Parte de él había muerto cuando Arya y Jon dejaron Invernalia, pero aun así no se arrepentía de su decisión. Una loba y un dragón ya se habían enamorado en el pasado, y miles de inocentes murieron por eso. Los Dioses ya habían derramado mucha sangre, demasiada sangre de lobo y dragón, la suficiente.

«Prométemelo.»

La voz de Lyanna Stark era lo primero que Ned oía por las mañanas, antes de romper su ayuno y lo último que recordaba antes de dormir. Pero todo había cambiado, y ahora oía una voz más, la de su hija.

«Por favor, padre, no me obligues.»

* * *

 **A/N** : Debo confesar que se me cayó una lágrima cuando escribía esto, y dos más mientras lo edité.


End file.
